kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
2019: Trinity Has Begun!
is the thirtieth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the second part of the Kamen Rider Blade tribute arc. It features the debut of Zi-O Trinity, and the final appearance of White Woz. Synopsis Kamen Rider Chalice has just appeared before Kamen Rider Zi-O! Kazuma Kenzaki also appears, and transforms into Kamen Rider Blade! Blade and Chalice... The curtain covering their fated battle has been raised! Meanwhile, White Woz, who has lost his power to transform into Woz, has gone dark. He makes his way towards Geiz once again, holding in his hand the Zi-O Ridewatch II and the GeizRevive Ridewatch... Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Blade: Takes place 14 years after the end of the season finale.https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/324986 Plot ''to be added Cast * : * : * : * & : * : * , Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Neo Diendriver Voice: *Staff: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Kamen Rider Blade: *Kamen Rider Chalice: *Kamen Rider Diend: *Another Blade: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-OTrinity **Geiz ***Geiz *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O Trinity **Geiz ***N/A Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz, Shinobi *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***Futurering Shinobi Rouze Cards *'Cards used:' **Blade ***Change, Kick, Thunder, Mach **Chalice ***Change *'Forms used:' **Blade ***Ace Form **Chalice ***Ace Form Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Diend ***Kamen Ride: Diend ***Attack Ride: Neo Blast ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: Errors *to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 4, . *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O Trinity, Blade, Chalice Blade Chapter CS 1.png|Parts of the Zi-O Trinity Ridewatch appearing by the side of the screen... Blade Chapter CS 2.png|Then turns to the normal closing screen. *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, W, Kuuga, Decade, Zi-O II, Ryuki, Zi-OTrinity, Chalice, Blade, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (At Least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai *Starting with this episode, the episode's year is placed before the title name. *Kamen Riders Geiz and Woz, being transformed into watches during Zi-O Trinity's formation, is similar to Final Form Rides used by Kamen Riders Decade and Diend. **The transformation sequence resembles that of Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form, with the powers of different riders directly being attached to the main Rider. ***Interestingly, the dialogues during the transformation is similar during Momotaros' scream on his first Climax Form as Sougo screamed on what happened and his face got peeled. **Zi-O Trinity's Finisher resembles that of Fourze Meteor Fusion States, Chaser Mach and Cross-Z Evol, with the constitute Riders splitting for a while before hitting the enemy. *This episode marks the first instance of Ridewatch Collection where the Another Rider was created in present day and the Legend Riders don't lose their memories (or the events of those Riders not erased). **It is also the first Tribute Arc where though Ridewatches are collected from Legend Riders, they aren't used. *When Oma Zi-O shows Sougo the remaining Ridewatches that his younger self still needs to unlock, he also shows the Drive Ridewatch, which Geiz currently has in his possession. **Sougo and Geiz have neither met Shinnosuke Tomari or anyone from the Drive-cast yet, nor they have collected it through correct procedure (eg. Ghost) which may be the requirement to "unlock" the Ridewatch. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2019：トリニティはじめました！ *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2019：トリニティはじめました！ References Category:Rider Death Episode